El regreso de una vieja amiga
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Después de un sueño de Mikey, las cosas se complican para todos. Tendrán que ayudar no solo a su amiga a conseguir la libertad que les fue arrebatada ¿Lo lograran? (Solo denme una oportunidad) XD (Advertencia: sangre)
1. El sueño y la sangre

**Mica: Hola mis queridos lectores, he vuelto con una historia algo extraña. Sinceramente, no sé qué será de esto pero espero que les guste. Y bueno, les dejo que lean y díganme que les parece.**

**P/D: Perdónenseme los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. También acuérdense que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que ideas y personajes, al igual que las criticas venas y/o malas. Los quiero y no olviden dejar comentario XD**

* * *

_Una casa sucia, oscura y abandonada era iluminada levemente por la luna. Adentro había tortuga mutante de color verde claro, con un cinturón marrón de cuero donde había un par de nunchakus con mangos de color naranja, tenía coderas y rodilleras de color marrón, vendas rodeando sus muñecas y sus tobillos, mientras que en su cara tenía una bandana corta de color naranja, pecas en sus mejillas y unos expresivos ojos azules. Miro a su alrededor, asustado y extrañado por estar en ese lugar. Se quedo totalmente rígido al escuchar un sollozo cerca de su posición. Miro de reojo hacia un costado, donde había una niña acurrucada en una esquina y dándole la espalda. Sus ropas se veían viejas, su cabello negro era largo pero se veía maltratado y sucio. Mikey avanzo un paso al ver que los hombros de ella temblaban, símbolo de que estaba llorando._

_-O-Oye, ¿e-estás b-bien?- pregunto al estar a unos pasos de ella. La niña, sin dejar de darle la espalda, se levanto lentamente. Se volteo y Mikey sudo frio, temblando de miedo. Su piel era de color grisácea y sus ropas viejas eran manchadas de sangre, sus ojos eran totalmente negros y por sus grisáceas mejillas corrían lagrimas…lagrimas de sangre._

_-¡LARGATE!…¡AHORA!- grito aquella niña y seguido de aquellas palabras, un feo grito fantasmal se escucho. Mikey grito y, tropezándose un poco, corrió hacia el lado contrario. Se metió a la primera habitación que encontró, cerrando la puerta y apoyando su caparazón contra esta, suspirando levemente con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto los abrió, se arrepintió: en frente de él, acostada en el piso sobre un charco color carmesí, se encontraba Kim con sus ropas blancas llenas de sangre. Con rapidez y terror se acerco a su amiga, arrodillándose a su lado y levantándola un poco sin importarle la sangre._

_-Kim, despierta por favor- suplico sacudiéndola un poco y esforzándose por no llorar. Los ojos de Kim se abrieron lentamente, para después figar su vista en la tortuga._

_-Mikey…- respiro profundo, sintiendo un dolor insoportable. -…tienes que irte de aquí…ahora- con un mueca de dolor en el rostro, se sentó lentamente pero poniendo una de sus manos sobre la boca de su estomago._

_-¡¿Qué?!- le sorprendió que su amiga le dijera eso. -¡Ni hablar! Tú vendrás conmigo- con cuidado ayudo a su amiga a pararse pero no pudo mantenerse de pie, causando que Mikey la sostuviera. -¿Qué paso Kim? ¿Por qué estas tan herida?- pregunto sin poder ocultar su preocupación y su curiosidad._

_-N-No hay tiempo para e-explicártelo- se separo de su amigo y se mantuvo de pie con algo de dificultad. Mikey la miro bien, tenía una herida en la boca de su estomago y la presionaba con su mano. Justo en eso, un rugido de furia se escucho a su alrededor._

_-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- la tortuga tembló ligeramente. Kim miro a su alrededor, frunciendo el seño._

_-Tengo que sacarte de aquí- con su mano libre agarro la mano de Mikey y empezó a correr sin importarle el dolor que le recorrió ante el esfuerzo. Justo en eso, doblaron por una esquina del pasillo y ahí se detuvieron. –P-Perdón Mikey…- apoyo la espalda contra la pared y ejerció presión sobre su herida, soltando un gemido de dolor. -…pero n-necesito un respiro- apenas termino de decir eso y se tapo la boca, empezando a toser y dejándose caer lentamente al piso._

_-¿Estás bien Kim?- se agacho a su lado y la miro fijamente. Ella no respondió, simplemente alejo la mano de su boca y se la miro, tenía mucha más sangre que hace unos segundos. Mikey se espanto un poco ante aquello, sumando al hecho de que aquel liquido carmesí chorreaba por la boca de ella. Kim, con una leve mueca en el rostro, se limpio un poco con el dorso de su mano. Se levanto lentamente y suspiro, para después agarrar la mano de la tortuga y seguir corriendo. -¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando Kim?!-_

_-¡No hay tiempo para eso, tienes que salir de aquí y rápido!- contesto ella sin dejar de correr, sintiendo algo de alivio al ver que se cercaban a la puerta principal. Justo en eso, Kim se detuvo de golpe gracias a que Mikey se había caído. Lo miro e intento ayudarlo a pararse pero sin mucho éxito._

_-¡¿Qué es esto?!- una especia de mano color negro rodeaba el tobillo de la tortuga, quien no perdió tiempo y saco su nunchakus, golpeando rápidamente aquella mano y liberándose. Apenas el menor se levanto, un temblor se sintió y causo que ambos cayeran. Kim se levanto apenas el temblor desapareció y ayudo al menor a hacer lo mismo, empezando a correr nuevamente apenas estuvo de pie._

_-Tienes que irte ahora mismo Mikey- se detuvieron y Kim abrió la puerta, dejando ver tan solo obscuridad del otro lado._

_-¿Qué va a pasar contigo?- pregunto preocupado._

_-Eso no importa- negó con la cabeza. –Escucha Mikey, te prometo que estaré bien pero tienes que salir de este lugar- agrego al ver la expresión del menor, intentando transmitirle confianza que ella no tenia en ese momento._

_-P-Pero…p-pero…- Mikey no pudo decir nada mas, ya que sintió las manos de ella en sus hombros._

_-Mikey…- lo miro fijamente a los ojos. -…perdóname- sin decir más, empujo al menor hacia la puerta y fuer de la casa._

_-¡Kim!- Mikey, flotando en la oscuridad, vio con miedo como algo negro rodeaba a su amiga y la tironeaba hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta de golpe. -¡No!- con aquel grito se sintió caer al abismo sin fondo._

**_… … … …_**

Los ojos de Mikey se abrieron de golpe, sintiendo el aire volver a sus pulmones. Se sentó y miro a su alrededor, suspirando de alivio al verse sentado en su cama dentro de su cuarto pero su tranquilidad se fue cuando, al tocarse el pecho, sintió un liquido extraño. Con algo de miedo, se miro la mano y sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podía. Se miro a sí mismo, estaba cubierto de sangre. Sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron hacia lo costado de su cabeza, sin saber que mas hacer.

-Hey cabeza hueca, a levantarse- Raphael abrió la puerta y prendió la luz del cuarto, sin mirar a su hermano. –Y más vale que te apures, no llegaste al desayuno y Sensei quiere q-…- las palabras de la tortuga de rojo se murieron al ver a su hermano. Raph estaba en shock total, mirando fijamente como su hermano se abrazaba a si mismo cubierto de sangre. Raphael agito la cabeza, logrando reaccionar y acercándose rápidamente al menor. –Mikey…- se le quedo mirando fijamente, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Raphie…- el menor lo miro fijamente, mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Raph reacciono y abrazo a su hermano, sintiendo como este se aferraba a él y sollozaba.

-Tranquilo hermano- afianzo un poco más el agarre. –Escúchame Mikey…- hablo después de unos minutos separándolo un poco de sí mismo. -…te llevare al baño y te lavare esa sangre, ¿está bien?- Mikey asintió levemente pero se aferro a los brazos de su hermano. –Y no te preocupes, no me separare de ti- le sonrío un poco. Sin decir más nada, Raph lo alzo en brazos y empezó a caminar, ganándose las miradas de sus otros dos hermanos.

-Raph, ¿por qué tardaste…?- Leo quedo de piedra al ver el aspecto del menor. -¡Dios santo! ¿Qué le paso a Mikey?- pregunto preocupado acercándose a él junto a Donnie.

-No tengo ni idea…- miro a la tortuga de azul. -…pero necesito ayuda- ambos asintieron.

**_… … … …_**

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Leo sentándose al lado de Mikey. Habían logrado bañar al menor pero con un poco de dificultad, ya que no quería soltar a Raph pero lo importante es que lo habían logrado.

-Un poco mejor- miro al mayor y le sonrío débilmente. –Gracias Leo- el mencionado le sonrío.

-Eso es bueno- sonrío Bonnie besando la frente de Mikey. En cuanto se separo, Mikey se removió en su lugar nervioso, ya que sabía que su familia le pediría una explicación.

-No te preocupes hijo mío- Splinter se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño. –Puedes contarnos cuando te sientas preparado- Mikey miro a su familia, sonriéndoles y agradeciéndoles por la paciencia. Miro el vaso de agua que tenía en las manos, temblando cuando las imágenes recientes se le vinieron a la mente.


	2. La casa

**Mica: ¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^_^…Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia que vino de la nada. Espero que les guste, recuerden dejar comentarios y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos ¡Disfruten!**

**P/D: Recuerden dejar comentarios que también acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas**

**Mica: ¡Por cierto, antes de que se pongan a leer! La foto de perfil de esta historia es más o menos como luce el frente de la casa. No es tal cual, es solo una idea de cómo tiene que ser. Ahora sí, los dejo leer en paz XD**

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir Mikey?- pregunto Donnie preocupado. Habían pasado toda la tarde atento al menor, a quien se le había pasado el miedo con el pasar de las horas pero había llegado la hora más preocupante para los mayores: la patrulla nocturna.

-¡Claro que sí!- el menor sonrío con la alegría que lo caracterizaba. –Estoy listo para patear traseros- los mayores se miraron entre ellos, para después suspirar y sonreírle al menor.

-Está bien pero cualquier cosa nos avisas- Mikey asintió rápidamente, causando una sonrisa en el líder. –Pues buenos, ¡vamos haya!- empezaron a correr, causando que Splinter se riera levemente.

**_… … … …_**

Las cuatro tortugas se encontraban saltando de techo en techo, haciendo una pequeña carrera para el más rápido.

-¡Les voy a ganar!- se rio Mikey, quien iba en frente de sus hermanos y seguido muy de cerca por Raph.

-¡En tus sueños!- con un poco de esfuerzo, Raph logro sobrepasar al menor. Después de unos minutos de carrera, Raph, Leo y Donnie se detuvieron. –Ja, les gane- sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se encontraban en una zona bastante abandonada.

-No seas fanfarrón Raph- se cruzo de brazos Leo, ganándose una sonrisa divertida de parte del mencionado.

-¿Celoso mi querido líder?- se rio Raph, mientras que Leo frunció el seño ante esto. Y así, empezó una "hermosa" discusión entre ambos hermanos.

-Chicos…- hablo Donnie pero ninguno le hizo caso. –Chicos…- intento nuevamente pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. -¡CHICOS!- grito Donnie, logrando llamar la atención de sus hermanos.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- ambos lo miraron enojados.

-¡Mikey ya no está!- grito Donnie de vuelta.

-¡¿Qué?!- Leo y Raph miraron a Donnie, para después mirarse entre ellos. -¡Demonios!- sin decir más, se echaron a correr por el mismo camino por donde habían venido.

-¡Ahí esta!- señalo Donnie deteniéndose junto a sus hermanos. Mikey estaba parado en el borde de un edificio, dándoles la espalda y toralmente quieto.

-Mikey, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Leo preocupado mientras se paraba al lado del menor, quien no lo miro ni respondió.

-¿Mikey?- lo llamo Donnie pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Bastante extrañado, miro hacia la misma dirección por la que estaba mirando el menor.

-¡Vamos Mikey, reacciona!- Raph agarro de los hombros al menor y lo sacudió pero Mikey seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Espera un momento Raph- lo detuvo el genio separándolo del menor y poniéndosele en frente. –¿Estabas viendo esa casa Mikey?- pregunto suavemente señalando una casa grande y vieja que estaba en frente, la cual estaba a parte de todo, con el pasto bastante crecido. La tortuga de naranja miro la casa y asintió pero antes de que el genio pudiera decir otra cosa, Mikey se lanzo de ahí.

-¡Mikey!- vieron sorprendidos como su hermanito, con agiles movimientos, llegaba al piso y corría hacia la casa. Miraron el lugar, a las tres tortugas les daba escalofríos aquella casa.

-Sigámoslo- ordeno Leo, mientras que Donnie y Raph asintieron. Donnie, en todo el camino, recordaba haber visto aquella casa antes.

Mientras tanto, Mikey había pasado de las rejas y había llegado a la puerta de la casa. Se quedo quieto unos segundos pero frunció el seño y abrió la puerta de golpe, entrando sin importarle nada y dejando la puerta abierta. Corrió hacia la misma habitación a la que entro en su "sueño", sonriendo al ver a su amiga parada ahí. -¡Kim!- corrió hacia ella y se paró a su lado.

-¿M-Mikey?- ella lo miro y frunció el seño. -¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo enojada

-Te vine a sacar de aquí- respondió con una sonrisa. Kim le sonrío pero una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro. La miro bien, preocupándose cuando noto la temblequera en sus piernas. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

-E-Estoy muy débil pero…- bajo levemente la cabeza. -…p-pero las cadenas no me permiten caer- Mikey miro la pared: había una cadena rodeaba las muñecas de ella y la mantenían adherida a la pared.

-¡Mikey!- justo en eso, las tres tortugas mayores entraron a la habitación pero quedando sorprendidos al ver a la chica ahí.

-¿Kim? ¿Cómo es que…?- estaba por preguntar Donnie pero Kim no lo dejo continuar.

-D-Después se los explicare- Kim gimió levemente, mientras que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Leo frunció el seño y desenvaino su katana.

-Apártate Mikey- ordeno serio el líder. Mikey lo miro fijamente pero se aparto de la chica y se posiciono al lado del genio. Leo, apenas su hermanito se aparto, rompió las cadenas con su katana. Kim se dejo caer de rodillas, desasiéndose de las cadenas y llevando una de sus manos a su herida, ejerciendo presión y dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-G-Gracias- Mikey se acerco rápidamente a ella y la ayudo a levantarse, dejando que se apoyase en él. –T-Tienen que salir de aquí antes de que él los vea-

-¿Donnie?- Leo lo miro, frunciendo el seño al ver su mirada perdida y como le costaba mantenerse de pie. Se acerco a él rápidamente, mientras que Raph se acercaba a la chica y al menor. –Donnie reacciona- le hablo con seriedad y agarrándolo de los hombros. El mencionado parpadeo levemente, enfocando su mirada en el mayor.

-P-Perdón…- agito la cabeza. A Leo le extraño bastante que Donnie levara sus manos a su pecho, lo hacía con duda, casi como si quisiera saber si era real o no. –Y-Yo…-

-¿Qué paso hermano?- pregunto preocupado y sin soltar sus hombros.

-N-No…no lo sé- estaba confundido, no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado. -S-Sentí como si estuviera cayendo al vacio- apenas dijo esto se escucho un extraño grito aterrador.

-¿Q-Que ha sido eso?- Mikey tembló ante aquel sonido, era el mismo que había escuchado después de su primer encuentro con Kim.

-T-Tienen que irse ahora mismo- hablo la chica llamando la atención de las tortugas. –É-Él no está feliz-

-¿A qué te refieres Kim?- pregunto Leo mirando pero agarrando a Donnie de la muñeca.

-N-No hay tiempo- Raph alzo en brazos a la chica, quien llevo sus manos directamente a su herida. –Tenemos que salir ahora- empezaron a correr con Leo arrastrando al genio. Apenas salieron de la casa, se escucho un grito de odio y frustración, seguido del sonido de un portazo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Raph, estaba extrañado y tenía algo de miedo por lo ocurrido.

-No lo sé…- respondió Leo seriamente. -…pero lo mejor será encargarnos de Kim- comento viendo a la mencionada, quien estaba respirando agitadamente y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

**_… … … …_**

-¿Cómo está Donnie?- pregunto Leo apenas vio al mencionado salir de su laboratorio. Raph estaba bañándose, mientras que Mikey se había quedado dormido en el sillón.

-Estará bien- el genio suspiro levemente. –Le apuñalaron barias beses y perdió mucha sangre, ahora mismo está durmiendo- se tapo la boca para ahogar un bostezo.

-Esto no tiene sentido- murmuro Leo pero continuar.

-Lo que no tiene sentido es la razón por la cual esa niña sangra- hablo Raph acercándose a ambos.

-Es cierto…- Leo suspiro levemente. -…pero hablaremos con ella mañana, ahora mejor nos vamos a dormir- Raph alzo a Mikey y se encamino a los cuartos con Donnie y Leo caminando detrás.


	3. El despertar y las explicaciones

**Mica: ¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^_^…Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste, recuerden dejar comentarios y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos ¡Disfruten!**

**P/D: Recuerden dejar comentarios que también acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas**

* * *

Kim se sentó de golpe, respirando agitadamente y llevándose una mano al pecho. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de estos sin su consentimiento. Le dolía el solo recuerdo de los días anteriores. Se toco la mejilla empapada de lágrimas y se miro la mano, para después empezar a limpiarse ambas mejillas con algo de fuerza y desesperación, como si con aquella acción pudiera borrar todo. Sin alejar las manos de sus mejillas, entreabrió los ojos, deteniéndose de golpe al ver un trozo de tela en frente de ella.

-Tranquila pequeña, estas a salvo- le sonrío Splinter cuando ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente. Kim acerco su mano a la tela, por un momento dudo pero termino agarrándolo al ver la sonrisa tranquila que le mostraba el mayor.

-Gracias- se limpio las mejillas con la tela y le sonrío.

-No es nada- Splinter le sonrío y se sentó a su lado. –Gracias a ti por cuidar a mis hijos-

-No hay que agradecer- ella se rio levemente y se abrazo a sí misma. –Ellos se volvieron la familia que perdí y me liberaron-

-¿Cómo están tus heridas?- pregunto el mayor con tranquilidad. Kim lo miro un momentos, para después sonreírle.

-Estoy bien- se levanto levemente su remera antes blanco, dejando ver que ya no tenía nada. –Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?- pregunto curiosa después de unos segundos.

-Las 7:00- Splinter se levanto y la miro con una leve sonrisa. -¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar té hasta que mis hijos despierten?-

-¡Me encantaría!- se levanto de un salto y siguió al mayor hasta la sala. –Nunca tome té pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo- comento con una sonrisa.

-Muy cierto pequeña…muy cierto- asintió el mayor con una sonrisa.

**_… … … …_**

Donnie se desperezo mientras se sentaba en la cama, para después mirar a la mesa de noche y suspirar. El reloj marcaba 8:00.

-Que suerte que hoy no hay entrenamiento- pensó con alivio al recordarlo. Miro a su lado, donde estaba Leo durmiendo tranquilamente y suspiro. Aun no podía creer que había ido a dormir con el mayor, ¿la razón? Muy sencilla, tenía miedo. –Leo despierta- pero el mencionado simplemente murmuro unas palabras inentendibles y le dio la espalda. Donnie frunció el seño, para después empezar a picar con su dedo la cara de su hermano, quien frunció el seño pero no abrió los ojos. –Despierta Leonardo Hamato o sufrirás las consecuencias- Leo, sin abrir los ojos, aparto la mano del genio. Donnie se levanto y salió del cuarto, regresando a los pocos minutos con Mikey a su lado y ambos con almohadas en mano.

-¡Despierta!- lo empezaron a golpearlo con las almohadas.

-¡Esta bien, ya estoy despierto!- los menores se detuvieron y se rieron, mientras que Leo se sentó y los miro con odio. -¿Era eso necesario?-

-¡Sí!- Mikey y Donnie se empezaron a reír, causando que Leo suspirara levemente.

-Ahora si me disculpan…- Mikey se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. -…tengo que despertar a Raph y ver como esta mí amiga, adiós- apenas termino de decir esto y desapareció por la puerta. Donnie quedo congelado ante eso, para después empezar a "vestirse" rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?- pregunto Leo divertido al ver como el genio tropezaba.

-¡Me olvide de Kim!- fue lo único que dijo, parad después salir corriendo por la puerta. Leo no pudo evitar reírse, el genio estaba bastante distraído.

**_… … … …_**

Donnie detuvo su camino al laboratorio cuando vio a Kim sentada en el sillón, hablando tranquilamente con Splinter.

-Hola Donnie, ¿cómo dormiste?- Kim lo miro y le sonrío, riéndose levemente al ver como la tortuga suspiraba.

-Bien- se rasco levemente la cabeza, dándose cuenta de su bandana faltante.

-¿Perdiste algo Don?- justo en eso, Leo apareció con su bandana y su bastón Bo.

-Sí, gracias- con una sonrisa nerviosa, Donnie agarro su batón y lo puso en su lugar, para después agarrar el trozo de tela y atarlo donde corresponde.

-¡Vuelve aquí Mikey!- justo en eso, el mencionado paso por entre las dos tortugas, seguido de cerco por Raph con cara de pocos amigos y talco encima. Kim no pudo evitar reírse al igual que ambas tortugas, quienes negaron lentamente con la cabeza ante la persecución.

-Llamare a April- comento Donnie sacando su celular y fijando su vista en la pantalla.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Para que te traiga ropa- contesto Donnie con una sonrisa. Kim se miro a sí misma, sus ropas estaban teñidas de sangre y rotas. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kim los miro a ambos y se encogió de hombros.

**_… … … …_**

-Muchas gracias por venia April- agradeció Donnie con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-No hay problema Donnie- le devolvió la sonrisa la pelirroja. –Cuando me dijiste que era ella, traje la única ropa blanca que tengo- comento al ver que Kim salía del laboratorio. La ropa que tenía era igual a la que tenía antes, con la diferencia de que en la remera tenía el dibujo del signo de paz.

-Muchas gracias April- Kim le sonrío a la chica.

-Kim…- la mencionada miro a Leo. -…necesitamos explicaciones-

-Tienes razón- suspiro levemente y se sentó, mientras que los demás se sentaron de la misma manera. -¿Por dónde comienzo?- se pregunto a sí misma, revolviéndose el cabello con nerviosismo.

-Empieza por donde más te convenga- comento Donnie sentado a su lado.

-Muy bien, empezare por lo esencial- respiro profundo y suspiro. –Verán, cuando una persona muere, su alma o espíritu se dirigen a su "nuevo hogar", ya sea el cielo o el infierno pero a veces…- se mordió levemente el labio inferior, como buscando palabras para expresarse. -…a veces suceden cosas que logran que el alma pierda su camino, logrando que olvide su vida y su forma de muerte, quedando atrapada en este mundo sin poder hacer nada, quedando justo en el lugar en el que despiertan-

-Es lo que te paso a ti, ¿verdad?- pregunto Mikey.

-Exacto- asintió ella. –Es por eso que, aquella vez, buscamos objetos los preciados de cada uno. El hecho de que el alma recupere sus recuerdos, ayuda a que recuerde el camino hacia su "nuevo hogar"-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto April con curiosidad.

-A eso voy- contesto Kim, para después rascarse levemente la nuca. –El lugar donde me encontraron era un antiguo orfanato. Lastimosamente, el lugar quedo en bancarrota y tuvieron que abandonarlo, extrañamente los niños y trabajadores de ese lugar nunca se supieron donde estaban- los ojos de Mikey se abrieron de golpe ante aquello.

-¿Eso significa que…todos están muertos?- pegunto Raph lentamente.

-Si- asintió ella. –Mi misión era llevar las almas de eso niños conmigo pero en cuanto entre a ese lugar, sentí una presencia muy mala y perdí la consciencia- jugo nerviosa con sus manos. –En cuanto abrí los ojos, me encontraba en esa habitación-

-Hay algo que no entiendo- hablo April pensativa llamando la atención. -¿Por qué sangrabas?- Kim parpadeo levemente por la pregunta. –D-Digo…eres un ángel y…bueno…- sonrío la pelirroja nerviosa.

-Tranquila April- sonrío con tranquilidad. –Soy un ángel pero no soy indestructible- se rio levemente. –Cuando un ángel viene aquí para cumplir nuestra misión, nuestro cuerpo se vuelve tangible. En pocas palabras, cuando venimos aquí podemos sentir cualquier cosa, desde el dolor hasta el calor de otra persona-

-Entiendo- sonrío April.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…- hablo Donnie pensativo, quien miro a Kim. -…¿qué te paso en la espalda Kim?- ella se quedo rígida, mirando para cualquier lado menos a sus amigos. –Las heridas que tenías ahí lucían como si…- Donnie se quedo callado, sin darse cuenta se había respondido su propia pregunta.

-Kim…- Mikey la miro con preocupación. -…¿te arrancaron las alas?- Kim los miro con tristeza, asintiendo lentamente.

-Cuando me desperté en ese cuarto, sentí un dolor agudo en mi espalda- jugó con sus manos de manera nerviosa. –También me di cuenta de que me sacaron mi medallón y cristal-

-Eso significa que tienes que volver a esa casa, ¿verdad?- Raph la miro y se cruzo de brazos. Kim asintió como respuesta.

-De todas maneras tengo que volver- se encogió de hombros. -No me iré sin esos niños- hablo con decisión.

-Te ayudaremos- se levanto Mikey con una enorme sonrisa. Kim lo miro sorprendida pero antes de poder decir algo, las tres tortugas restantes se levantaron y se acercaron al menor.

-¿Q-Que…? No- negó con la cabeza rápidamente. -No voy a dejar que ustedes se metan en esto-

-Lastimosamente para ti…- Leo se le acerco y puso una de sus manos en su hombro. -…ya estamos metidos en esto- le sonrío. Kim los miro un momento, para después suspirar.

-Tiene razón- sonrío, mientras que ellos le devolvieron el gesto.


	4. El regreso a esa casa

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente! Espero que la estén pasando de 10 las vacaciones, queda poco para empezar las clases pero mejor cambiemos de tema. He vuelto con otro capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**P/D: Recuerden dejar comentarios y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos ¡Disfruten! Y no olviden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas XD**

* * *

-Oye Kim, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Mikey acercándose a la mencionada, quien estaba sentada en el sillón mirando a la nada.

-Sí, es solo que…- miro al menor un momento, para después suspirar y desviar la vista, rascándose nerviosa el brazo. -…estaba pensando que sus armas no le hará nada a "él"-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-Porque es un especie de demonio. Sus armas no podrán hacerle nada salvo que…- los ojos de Kim se abrieron como platos, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en su rostro. -¡Mikey, eres el mejor!- sin borrar su sonrisa, abrazo a la confundida tortuga. -¡Chicos, necesito sus armas!- exclamo separándose de la tortuga. Raph y Leo salieron del do-jo, mientras que Donnie salía de su laboratorio, los tres con extrañeza ante aquello.

-¿Para que las necesitas?- pregunto Raph acercándose a Kim.

-Sus armas no podrás hacerle daño a "él" porque es un demonio- hablo con alegría ella, mientras que la cara de las tortugas era todo un poema.

-¿Y eso es algo bueno?- pregunto Donnie extrañado y algo sobresaltado.

-Déjame terminar- negó con la cabeza rápidamente. –No podrán hacerle daño salvo que yo haga algo son sus armas. Por eso necesito que me las den- entre los cuatro se vieron extrañados.

-E-Esta bien- con un poco de inseguridad, las tortugas dejaron sus armas en el piso con lentitud.

-Las estrellas y los shurikens también- hablo Kim con una enorme sonrisa. Después de unos minutos, Kim se encontraba sentada en el piso de forma india, con los ojos cerrados y con las armas a su alrededor. Los chicos tomaron cierta distancia, mirando fijamente a la chica. Vieron como Kim juntaba sus manos, como si estuviera por rezar, y respiraba profundo. Ella levanto levemente la cabeza y en cuanto abrió los ojos, un brillo se apodero de la habitación. En cuanto el brillo desapareció, los chicos se acercaron rápidamente a la chica y miraron sus armas, las cuales se veía algo brillantes.

-Wow- Mikey levanto sus nunchakus y los hizo girar, sonriendo enormemente. –Chicos, se sienten más livianos-

-Es cierto- asintió Donnie agarrando su bastón Bo y poniéndolo en su lugar. Miro a Kim, quien estaba con las manos extendidas, como si estuviera buscando algo. -¿Qué pasa Kim?- pregunto algo extrañado agarrado una de las manos de la chica.

-No es nada, solamente estoy ciega- se levanto con la ayuda del genio ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás. Sus ojos, los cuales estaban blancos, empezaron a tomar color lentamente. –Pero es temporal- sonrío.

-Pensé que sin tu cristal no tenías poderes- comento Leo extrañado.

-Jamás dije eso- levanto la mano, poniendo la palma de esta hacia arriba. Una esfera brillante se empezó a formar en la palma de su mano, llamando la atención de las tortugas. –El cristal aumenta los poderes pero no significa que no los tengamos- cerro la mano y la esfera desapareció. –La ceguera tan solo es un efecto secundario de usar mucha energía- se miro las manos y suspiro. –Efecto el cual podría evitar con mi cristal en mano pero no lo tengo- se encogió de hombros y sonrío levemente. –Espero que todo salga bien- pensó, para después suspirar.

**_… … … …_**

Kim miro aquella casa, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al recordad los días que estuvo ahí. Con un leve suspiro, abrió las puertas y entro con precaución.

-Tengan mucho cuidado- recomendó ella.

-Este lugar da escalofríos- comento Donnie entrando.

-E-Estoy contigo Don- apoyo Mikey temblando ligeramente. Justo en eso, la puerta se cerro de golpe, causando que los 5 se voltearan de golpe.

-Sabe que estamos aquí- hablo Kim llamando la atención de las tortugas.

-Supongo que estamos en problemas- hablo Raph con el seño fruncido mirando a su alrededor. En eso, Mikey grito y se escondió detrás del líder.

-¿Qué pasa Mikey?- pregunto Leo con preocupación al verlo temblando. El menor, sin salir de atrás de su hermano, apunto hacia una esquina oscura. Raph y Donnie empuñaron sus armas, mientras que Kim miraba la zona señalada detenidamente.

_-¡Vallase!-_ exclamo una voz femenina y algo infantil. De entre las sobras salía una niña de piel grisácea, cabello negro, ropas sucias y maltratadas, con cadenas rodeando sus muñecas, ojos completamente negros y con lágrimas de color carmesí corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Esperen!- exclamo Kim al ver que Raph y Donnie estaban por atacar. Vieron extrañados como ella se acercaba a la niña. –Emily…tranquila- hablo con dulzura al ver que la niña iba a retroceder. –Soy yo- se señalo a sí misma. –Soy Kim, el ángel ¿recuerdas?-

_-¿K-Kim?-_ la niña la miro fijamente, para después acercarse rápidamente y abrazarla con cariño. _-¡Qué bueno que está bien!-_ se separo un poco y la miro a los ojos. _–¿Pero qué haces aquí? No deberías haber vuelto-_

-Tranquila, les prometí que los ayudaría y es lo que voy a hacer- le sonrío con tranquilidad, para después separarse por completo de la menor y mirar a su alrededor. -¿Dónde están los demás Emily?- le mencionada no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la vista.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- pregunto Leo acercándose a ambas.

_-P-Pues…-_ jugo nerviosa con sus manos, provocando un leve sonido por las cadenas chocando entre sí._ -…fueron encerrados por ayudar a que Kim escapase-_

-¿Q-Que…?- la mencionada agito levemente la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Leo extrañado.

_-Nosotros lo distrajimos mientras ustedes entraban y la sacaban- _Emily suspiro y miro a la tortuga. _–Es por eso que encerraron a todos en el sótano-_

-¿Y por qué no te encerraron a ti también?- pegunto Kim extrañada.

_-No lo sé-_ negó lentamente con la cabeza. _–Pero estaba furioso cuando tú te fuiste-_ comento mirando a Kim. En eso, Mikey se acerco lentamente y miro a la niña parado desde atrás de su hermano. _-¿Tu?- _Emily miro fijamente a la tortuga de naranja.

-N-No vas a gritarme como la ultima vez, ¿verdad?- pregunto el menor con inseguridad, suspirando de alivio al ver como Emily negaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Lo lamento mucho por eso-_ se froto el brazo con nerviosismo. _–E-Es que no sabía que eras amigo de Kim-_

-No te preocupes- sonrío Mikey saliendo por completo de su escondite. Raph también se acerco y rodo los ojos al ver como Mikey y Emily chocaban los cinco.

-¿Estás bien Don?- pregunto Raph volteándose hacia el mencionado, quien estaba mirando de manea perdida hacia a la oscuridad. Todos se voltearon hacia el genio.

-¿He?- Donnie agito la cabeza y los miro con una sonrisa nerviosa. –S-Si, no se preocupen- se acerco a ellos rápidamente pero la pequeña Emily lo miro con atención.

_-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento- _pensó con preocupación.


	5. Niños y guardianes

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente! Espero que la estén pasando de 10 las vacaciones, queda poco para empezar las clases pero mejor cambiemos de tema. He vuelto con otro capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**P/D: Recuerden dejar comentarios y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos ¡Disfruten! Y no olviden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas XD**

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Kim?- pregunto Mikey mirando a la mencionada.

-Tengo que encontrar mi cristal- murmuro pensativa, para después mirar a las tortugas. -Yo iré a buscar mis cosas arriba…- se cruzo de brazos. –…mientras tanto, ustedes tengas cuidado-

-¿Cuidando con qué?- pregunto Raph extrañado.

_-Tiene guardianes andando por la casa-_ hablo Emily llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Guardianes?- justo en eso, una sombra apareció desde el piso con leves sonidos de agonía. La sombra empezó a tomar forma humana. Antes de que las tortugas reaccionaran, una flecha se clavo en aquella en el pecho de aquella criatura negra, quien se empezó a mover bruscamente. Kim se le acerco lentamente y, una vez que estuvo en frente, le corto el cuello de manera rápida.

-¿Qué son ellos?- pegunto Donnie una vez que la chica se les acerco.

-No lo sé con exactitud…- miro de manera desinteresada el kunai brillante que tenía en la mano y suspiro. -…pero no son humanos, ni siquiera son almas. Po lo que entendí son tan solo sobras, las cuales "él" puede manipular a su antojo- toco levemente la punta del kunai con su dedo.

-¿Quién es "él" exactamente?- pregunto Leo con seriedad pero ella no le pudo responder, un grito de furia, seguido de un temblor, fue lo siguiente que paso.

-Tampoco lo sé, "él" no tiene un nombre en especifico- Kim miro a su alrededor con el seño fruncido. –Pero no está muy feliz con nuestra presencia-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto Mikey. Kim lo miro y le sonrío.

_-¿Yo también puedo?-_ pregunto Emily mirándola de manera suplicante.

-Perdón Emily pero tu iras con ellos- señalo a las tortugas, para después arrodillarse frente a la niña y extenderle el kunai. –Agárralo, lo necesitaras-

_-¿Pero y tú?-_ pegunto agarrándolo y mirándola con preocupación.

-Tranquila- le sonrío. –Tengo mi arco y mis flechas- se levanto y miro a Mikey. –Vamos- el menor asintió y, sin decir nada mas, empezaron a correr hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-Mejor empecemos a caminar- suspiro Leo. Le extendió la mano a la niña, quien se le quedo mirando pero termino sonriendo y agarrando la mano de la tortuga. Raph rodo los ojos y los siguió, mientras que Donnie se rasco la levemente la nuca y los alcanzo rápidamente.

**_… … … …_**

-Que oscuridad- murmuro Mikey con un poco de miedo.

-Tranquilo Mikey- lentamente una pequeña esfera de luz se empezó a formar en las manos de Kim. –Tenemos suerte de que esto no consume tanta energía- comento algo divertida, al mismo tiempo que la esfera de luz empezaba a flotar en frente de ambos.

-Tienes razón- se rio el menor. Siguieron caminando hasta que algo negro empezó a aparecer en el techo sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. El "guardián" cayo detrás de Kim y la agarro desde atrás. -¡Kim!- vio como el cuerpo de su amiga empezaba a ser cubierto por la oscuridad de aquel "guardián". Kim cerró fuertemente los ojos y empezó a forcejear.

-S-Suéltame…- abrió los ojos de golpe y el mismo brillo que poseían sus ojos cubrió su cuerpo. El "guardián" la soltó y retrocedió tambaleándose levemente, mientras que Kim cayó al piso con un suspiro. Mikey aprovecho el tambaleo del "guardián", se acerco rápidamente y, con el filo de su kusarigama (**Mica: creo que así se escribe**), corto al "guardián" por la mitad.

-¿Estás bien Kim?- pregunto preocupado al ver como ella tanteaba con sus manos el aire, hasta que toco la pared.

-Sí…s-solo…necesito ayuda- Mikey se le acerco y le agarro de la mano, ayudándola a levantarse. -Gracias- murmuro sin dejar de tantear con su mano libre.

-No hay problema- contesto con una sonrisa el menor.

-Mikey, ¿la esfera sigue con nosotros?- pregunto Kim tocando la mano de Mikey, dejándola atrapada con sus manos.

-Sí, todavía esta brillando- asintió Mikey con rapidez. Los ojos blancos de Kim empezaron a tomar lentamente color, logrando que ella los cerrara un momento.

-Necesitamos enserio el cristal- comento Kim divertida y nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que soltaba la mano de la tortuga.

-Sigamos buscando- sonrío Mikey empezando a caminar con Kim a su lado.

**_… … … …_**

Leo, Raph, Donnie y Emily caminaban por los pasillos oscuros, iluminando su camino con ayuda de la linterna que el genio tenia. El piso crujía de vez en cuando bajo sus pies.

-Hey Leo…- hablo Raph deteniéndose. El mencionado, Donnie y Emily se detuvieron y lo miraron con atención. -…tenemos compañía- señalo hacia atrás. Donnie alumbro con su linterna, sorprendiéndose al ver a muchos "guardianes" pero, entre todos ellos, había niños. Leo y Raph acercaron sus manos a los mangos de sus armas pero se detuvieron al ver a la pequeña Emily delante de ellos mirándolo fijamente.

_-Esperen…son mis amigos, no les hagan daño-_ ambas tortugas no dijeron nada, simplemente suspiraron y alejaron sus manos de sus armas.

-Nos tienen rodeados- comento Donnie llamando la atención. Miraron hacia el frente, su camino se veía bloqueado por "guardianes" y niños.

-Rápido, métanse al cuarto- ordeno Leo metiéndose al cuarto que tenían detrás y cerrando la puerta, bloqueándola con el primer muebla que encontraron.

-Pensé que todos estaba encerrados en el sótano- hablo Raph mirando a Emily.

_-Y lo están pero no es culpa de ellos que estén ahí…-_ levanto los brazos, mostrando las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas. _-…él puede controlarnos mientras tengamos las cadenas-_

-¿Y a ti por qué no te controla?- pregunto Leo mirándola.

_-No lo sé-_ negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos en su pecho. _–Yo no he sido controlada desde hace un mes…desde el día en el que Kim llego aquí…-_ suspiro levemente. _–…pero, de alguna manera, su llegada me dio esperanza y puedo evitar que me controle-_ se le quedaron mirando pero reaccionaron cuando escucharon la madera crujir debajo de sus pies. De un momento a otro, el suelo no aguanto el peso y cayó, llevándose consigo a los que estaban arriba.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Leo saliendo de entre los escombros y sacudiéndose un poco el polvo.

-Sí, el caparazón amortiguo gran parte de mi caída- contesto Raph sacudiéndose el polvo, para después ayudar a Emily.

-¿Don?- el líder miro a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a su hermano inteligente pero sin obtener resultado.

-Aquí estoy Leo- se escucho la voz de Donnie. Leo alzo la vista, suspirando de alivio al ver a Donatello ahí.

-Vamos Donnie, baja- le sonrío. El genio asintió pero cuando se estaba por tirar, algo negro le rodeo el cuerpo.

-¡Donnie!- vieron con preocupación e impotencia como su hermano desaparecía, al mismo tiempo que el bastón de este y la linterna caían por el agujero. Raph apretó fuertemente los puños, mientras que Leo agarraba las cosas que cayeron.

-Tranquilo Raph- se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro. –Lo ayudaremos apenas salgamos de aquí- Raph lo miro, suspiro y asintió. La niña los miro fijamente a ambos, sonriendo levemente.

_-E-Emily…-_la mencionada se volteo rápidamente, sorprendiéndose totalmente con lo que vio.

_-Mis amigos…-_ murmuro ella acercándose lentamente. Raph y Leo se dieron vuelta al escucharla, sorprendiéndose ante el escenario que tenían en frente: había muchos niños, algunos estaban encadenados contra la pared, mientras que otros estaban encerrados en jaulas. Lagrimas carmesí no tardaron en correr por las mejillas de la niña, al mismo tiempo que agarraba una de las manos que una de los niños le extendía a través de las rejas.

_-Emily…tienes que irte-_ hablo el niños que sostenía la mano de la mencionada, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la otra mano y le acariciaba levemente la mejilla. _–Tienen que irse ahora-_ volvió a repetir al ver que las tortugas se acercaban.

-¿Saben dónde está la salida?- pregunto suavemente Leo acuclillándose cerca de la jaula.

_-Por ahí-_ asintió y señalo hacia un lado una niña que estaba en la jaula. Leo la miro y le sonrío, asintiendo como respuesta.

-Vamos chicos- murmuro con suavidad.

_-Los liberare…lo prometo-_ susurro Emily separándose del niños.

_-Sabemos que cumplirás tu promesa-_ hablaron todos los niños con una sonrisa.

-Espera Leo- hablo Raph deteniendo al líder, quien lo miro fijamente. -¿Saben donde esta nuestro hermano?-

_-Tu hermano…él lo tiene ¿verdad?-_ hablo una niña que estaba encadenada contra la pared. Las tortugas la miraron y asintieron. _-Nadie lo sabe-_ volvió a hablar cagando levemente la cabeza. _–Él tiene objetivos para cada una de sus víctimas…nunca nadie sabe lo que les tiene preparados a cada uno-_

-¿P-Puede…llegar a matarlo?- pregunto Leo temeroso.

_-No lo matara-_ negó ella con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo nos lo puedes asegurar?- pregunto Raph serio.

_-Solo lo sé-_ ella les sonrío débilmente. _–Confíen en mí, no lo matara-_ Leo y Raph se miraron entre ellos, para después mirarla nuevamente y asentir.

_-Chicos, tenemos que irnos antes de él venga-_ hablo Emily acercándose hacia ambos.

-Vamos- asintieron ambos. Los tres corrieron hacia las escaleras, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad rápidamente. Los niños los miraron irse con una sonrisa, confiaban que serian libres muy pronto.


	6. El sacrificio de Kim

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente! He vuelto con otro capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**P/D: Recuerden dejar comentarios y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos ¡Disfruten! Y no olviden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas XD**

* * *

-Chicos, que bueno que están bien- sonrío Kim aliviada, mientras que Mikey abrazaba con cariño a sus hermanos.

-¿Dónde está Donnie?- pregunto Mikey soltándolos. Leo y Raph no dijeron nada, simplemente bajaron la cabeza y apretaron los puños. -¿Hermanos?- Mikey los miro fijamente, hasta que su vista cayó sobre el bastón que tenia Leo entre sus espadas.

-Él lo tiene, ¿verdad?- Kim los miro con preocupación, mientras que ambas tortugas asentían lentamente como respuesta. –Eso será un gran problema…- pensó con un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma y desviaba la mirada. La situación en la que estaban se había complicado más.

-Pero lo rescataremos sin importar cuánto cueste- hablo Leo con seriedad, al mismo tiempo que Raph asentía con una leve sonrisa.

_-Se les hará más fácil derrotarlo con el cristal, ¿verdad Kim?-_ hablo la pequeña Emily con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Mikey se tenso, mientras que Kim no los miro. _-¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunto con confundida. El menor miro a Kim y suspiro levemente.

-No lo encontramos- hablo Mikey con la vista baja.

-¿Qué?- estaban sorprendidos ante aquello, no se esperaban esa respuesta.

-Revisamos todo el piso de arriba pero no encontramos nada- explico Kim rascándose el brazo con nerviosismo. Suspiraron levemente pero se pusieron alerta cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse. Vieron sorprendidos como, de entre las sobras, salía Donatello con lentitud.

-¡Donnie!- Mikey sonrío enormemente, estaba por correr hacia su hermano para abrazarlo pero Leo y Kim no se lo permitieron. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido.

-Míralo bien Mikey- hablo Raph sacando sus sais con un rápido movimiento. El menor miro al genio fijamente, dándose cuenta de un detalle: los ojos de Donatello eran totalmente negros (**Mica: como en el episodio "Parasita"**) y cadenas rodeaban sus muñecas. Con rapidez, las tortugas empuñaron sus armar y se prepararon para cualquier cosa.

-Quédate atrás Emily- ordeno Kim seriamente al ver como "guardianes" empezaban a aparecer detrás de Donnie.

**_-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-_** una voz extraña rompió el silencio que antes inundaba la habitación. **_–Veo que volviste…y trajiste amigos-_** una sobra mucho más grande empezó a emerger del piso, tomando lentamente una forma humana: era alto, de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color pero brillantes y piel pálida. Una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se movía a un lado de manera rápida. Ahí, en ese lugar donde antes estaba, había una flecha blanca y brillante clavada.

-Sabes perfectamente porque volví- hablo Kim adelantándose con un arco en mano.

**_-¿Como no saberlo?-_** desapareció por un momento, apareciendo enfrente de Kim y agarrándole el mentón de un rápido movimiento. **_–Viniste a salvar a esos niños…¿o me equivoco?-_** Kim gruño ante aquello y llevo una de sus manos detrás de su espalda. Sus amigos vieron como ella empuñaba un kunai y lo agarraba fuertemente. Con el seño fruncido, intento cortarle con el kunai pero "él" se había desvanecido y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, apareció detrás de ella y la empujo.

-Eres un cobarde…- murmuro Kim mirándolo fijamente. "Él" la miro un momento, al mismo tiempo que su mano se deformaba lentamente hasta formar una punta filosa.

**_-Te arrepentirás de esas palabras-_** con una sonrisa sádica, levanto la mano y la dirigió con rapidez hacia ella. Kim cerró los ojos pero los abrió rápidamente al escuchar un grito de dolor. El brazo de "él" humeaba levemente, al mismo tiempo que una mueca se formaba en ese pálido rostro.

-No deberías confiarte tanto- sonrío Leo, quien estaba al lado de Kim y con sus espadas en mano. Sin soltase el brazo y con el seño fruncido, "él" desapareció de sus vistas. Leo ayudo a la chica a levantarse, quien le sonrío como agradecimiento.

**_-¡Mátenlos!-_** se escucho su voz pero no se lo vio. Los "guardianes" corrieron hacia ellos, listos y dispuestos a cumplir aquella orden.

-Esto no será problema- con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kim empezó a formar una esfera con sus manos pero la esfera se esfumo cuando unas cadenas rodearon sus muñecas. -¿Pero qué…?- sintió que tiraban de las cadenas, causando que ella casi cayera pero logro mantener el equilibrio. Levanto la vista, frunciendo el seño al encontrarse con Donnie.

-¡Kim!- las tortugas estaban por dar un paso pero se detuvieron cuando ella los miro por sobre su hombro.

-No se preocupen…ocúpense de los guardianes, mientras tanto yo me quedare con Donnie- le sonrío levemente. Las tortugas asintieron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia los "guardianes", mientras que Kim devolvió su vista a Donnie y sonrío.

**_… … … …_**

-¿Son todos?- pregunto Mikey dejando de girar sus nunchakus y con la respiración agitada.

-Eso parece- respondió Raph guardando sus sais.

-¿Cómo te fue Kim?- Mikey miro a la chica, quien estaba ajustando la cadenas con las que estaba atando a Donnie.

-Muy bien- respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se levantada y se sacudía las manos. -¡Solo faltas tú, cobarde!- grito con enojo y el seño fruncido.

**_-Veo que son más avilés de lo que esperaba- _**se escucho la voz de él.

_-¡Ayuda!-_ grito la pequeña Emily. Se voltearon rápidamente, encontrándose con que "él" estaba flotando y tenía a la niña entre sus manos.

-¡Suéltala!- las tortugas sacaron sus armas pero se quedaron quietos al ver la sonrisa sádica que "él" mostraba.

-¡Sabes perfectamente de que a ella no le puedes hacer daño!- hablo Kim con un sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

**_-Eso ya lo sé-_** soltó a la niña, quien apenas en el piso, corrió hacia ellos. Con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, desapareció.

-¿Pero qué…?- el grito de Mikey causo que se voltearan. -¡No!- vieron con miedo como sostenía al menor en el aire.

**_-Pero no creo que eso pase con este chico-_** sonrío, al mismo tiempo que su dedo rosaba la mejilla del menor, quien temblaba ligeramente. **_-¿Por qué no probamos?-_**

-¡Espera!- grito Kim al ver que la mano de "él" se deformaba. -¡Libéralos a ellos y quédate conmigo!- se señalo a sí misma, causando que las tortugas y Emily la miraran con asombro y miedo. –P-Podrás lastimarme…hacer conmigo lo que quieras…- las lagrimas empezaron a salir y a deslizarse por sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se dirigían a su pecho. Las tortugas y Emily estaban sorprendidos, no podían moverse de la impresión. –…hare todo lo que me digas…n-no me quejare…y no i-intentare escapar…- miro a los ojos de "él", quien había bajado lentamente y ahora estaba en frente de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. -…lo prometo…s-solo déjalos libres-

**_-Me parece una muy buena oferta-_** con una sonrisa le extendió un mano, la cual Kim agarro. "Él" soltó bruscamente a Mikey y lo empujo.

-¡Mi-…!- sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una mano rodeo sus cuello, apretando con algo de fuerza. Sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocas el piso.

-¡Kim!- vieron con preocupación como la tiraba con fuerza al piso, dejándola tirada boca arriba y con la respiración agitada. Kim cerró los ojos y se tapo la boca, empezando a toser. En cuanto los abrió, quedo petrificada al ver que "él" tenía la mano deformada y se dirigía a ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se cubrió la cara con sus brazos.

-¡No, déjala!- entre Leo y Raph sostuvieron a Mikey, quien intentaba ayudar a su amiga. La mano filosa de "él" apuñalo a Kim, quien abrió grande los ojos y destapo su cara. De su boca salían gemidos y sangre. Kim los miro fijamente y les sonrío pero ese gesto se borro cuando sintió que "él" desenterraba su mano de ella. La sangre no tardo en formar un charco bajo la chica, quien gemía y dejaba que las lágrimas fluyesen con libertad.

**_-Ahora…-_** se volteo hacia ellos, lamiendo levemente la sangre que manchaba su mano deformada. Mikey y Emily lo miraron con miedo, mientras que Raph y Leo se ponían en frente de ambos y sacaban sus armas, listos para cualquier cosa. **_-…les toca a ustedes-_** sonrío de manera macabra, mientras que un poco de la sangre ajena se deslizaba por la comisura de su labio.


	7. El final de todo

**El titulo de este capítulo es una vil mentira XD**

* * *

Leo y Raph apretaron un poco el agarre que tenían sobre el mango de sus armas al ver que "él" estaba cada vez más cerca. Extrañamente, la sonrisa sádica que estaba sobre ese rostro pálido fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor. Vieron con extrañeza como el humo empezaba a salir desde atrás de "él". Con una mirada de odio y los dientes fuertemente apretados se dio la vuelta. Las tortugas y Emily vieron con sorpresa a Kim parada con su arco en mano. Su reparación era rápida, se podía ver como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y como la sangre goteaba de su herida pero nada de eso le impedía estar de pie y con el seño fruncido.

**_-Estúpida niña…-_** murmuro con odio, mientras que en su espalda la flecha brillante caía al piso.

-Q-Quizá te he p-prometido algo…- se puso en posición y tres flechas aparecieron. -…p-pero eso no quita que yo sea tu enemigo- disparo las flechas. "Él" esquivo dos de ella pero la tercera se clavo en su pecho. El grito de dolor y el humo no tardaron en aparecer. -¡Ahora chicos!-

-¡Muy bien!- asintieron Leo y Raph, quienes corrieron rápidamente hacia "él". Raph dejo sus sais clavados en los hombros de "él", mientras que Leo le cortó los brazos. Kim se acerco lentamente a "él", quien estaba arrodillado en el piso y con humo a su alrededor.

**_-Eres una maldita…-_** murmuro mirándola con odio.

-Y tú eres un confiado…- levanto la mano y la puso enfrente de "él". -…lo cual fue tu peor error- una luz salió de sus mano y de sus ojos, la cual extendió por todo el cuarto.

**_... … … …_**

En cuanto la luz se disperso, Mikey soltó lentamente a Emily.

_-Se termino…-_ murmuro Emily, mientras que ambos veían con sorpresa como las cadenas desaparecían rápidamente.

-Si…todo termino- sonrío Mikey acariciando la cabeza de la niña con cariño. Se empezaron a escuchar risas, al mismo tiempo que se veían a todos los niños reunidos. –Kim…- son rapidez corrieron hacia el grupo, quienes dejaron que pasaran. Leo estaba sosteniendo a Kim, quien tenía una de sus manos sobre su herida.

_-Kim, ¿estás bien?-_ pregunto la pequeña Emily arrodillándose a su lado. La respiración de Kim era agitada, mientras que sus ojos estaban blancos y pálidos.

-S-Sí...solo necesito un minuto- los ojos de ella empezaron a tomar color lentamente. Justo en eso, Donnie se acerco a ellos lentamente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el genio mirándola fijamente.

-Después te contaremos hermano- contesto Raph rodeando los hombros del genio con su brazo.

_-Disculpa Kim…-_ un niño se acerco a ella. _-…pero creo que esto es tuyo-_ extendió sus manitas, donde tenía una pulsera con un cristal blanco.

-Tranquila Kim…- murmuro Leo ayudándola a sentarse.

-M-Muchas gracias- sonrío suavemente mientras agarraba el objeto. -¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

_-Lo encontramos mientras veníamos hacia aquí, brillaba entre la oscuridad de una habitación-_ contesto con una leve sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que una niña se acercaba y se paraba a su lado.

_-También estaba esto ahí-_ hablo la niña extendiendo el medallón de Kim, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Muchísimas gracias- Mikey la ayudo a levantarse. Kim se puso la pulsera, mientras que el cristal brillo levemente. Las heridas y la sangre desaparecieron, mientras que sus ropas volvían a ser blancas y una aureola aparecía sobre su cabeza. Miro con algo de tristeza por sobe su hombro, para después suspirar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Mikey con preocupación.

-Sí, no te preocupes- le sonrío, para después mirar a los niños.

_-¿Somos…libres?-_ pregunto un niño.

-Son libres- una luz los ilumino a todos, sus pieles empezaron a aclararse lentamente al igual que sus ojos, mientras que sus ropas se volvían blancas y una aureola dorada aparecía sobre la cabeza de cada uno de esos niños.

_-Gracias Kim-_ sonrío los niños con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras que Kim asintió con una sonrisa. _–Muchas gracias señores tortugas-_ con aquella sonrisa en sus rostro, todos empezaron a desaparecer con lentitud.

-Creo que también es hora de que me caya yo- se rio levemente Kim.

-¿Y que pasaran con tus alas?- pregunto Leo cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sé- toco de manera distraída el cristal, para después encogerse de hombros. Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, el cristal empezó a brillar. –Pero estaré bien, no se preocupen- las tortugas le sonrieron ante aquello.

_-Te las mereces pequeña-_ escucho Kim que le decían. Miro a su alrededor extrañada pero no encontró a nadie a parte de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Donnie algo extrañado.

-Nada- rio nerviosa. Se le quedaron viendo pero vieron algo extraño detrás de la chica. Miraron de manera disimulada, sonriendo al ver que era. -¿Por qué me miraran así?- pensó, para después mirar por sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndose al ver algo blanco que ella conocía a la perfección. Sonrío emocionada, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas con lentitud. -Gracias- pensó con grande felicidad. Las tortugas vieron con una sonrisa como Kim movía lentamente las alas, todavía sin creerlo del todo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kim pero rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa. –Antes de irme chicos, tengo un mensaje para ustedes-

-¿Enserio? ¿De quién?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad.

-De alguien muy especial que siempre está vigilando a ustedes y a su padre- contesto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tang Shen- fue el primer nombre que cruzo por la mente de los cuatro. Kim cerró los ojos y en cuanto los abrió, sorprendió a los hermanos: uno de sus ojos era color negro.

_-Estoy muy orgullosa de los cuatro, han logrado grandes cosas y se han ganado bueno amigos- _de la boca de Kim salían dos voces distintas. "Kim" miro a Leo y sonrío con dulzura, mientras que él la miraba con atención. _–Leonardo, eres un gran líder con un enorme corazón. Has tomado decisiones difíciles en los peores momentos…- _apoyo su mano en el hombro de Leo, quien sintió por un momento un calor maternal recorrerle el cuerpo. _-…pero recuerda que los que están a tu alrededor dependerán de tus decisiones-_

-Entiendo- asintió rápidamente el líder. "Kim" sonrío ante aquella respuesta, para después dirigirse a Raph.

_-Raphael tienes una gran fuerza, harías cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a tus hermanos, incluso si es acosta de tu propia vida-_ Raph se sonrojo ante eso y desvió la mirada rápidamente, ante la atenta y algo divertida mirada de sus hermanos. "Kim" sonrío con tranquilidad ante aquella acción, para después acercarse y susurrarle para que sus hermanos no escucharan. _–Solamente recuerda intentar controlar tu mal temperamento, porque un día los lastimaras a ellos y te arrepentirás-_

-Ya lo sé- asintió Raph, mientras que ella se alegaba y le sonreía, para después acercarse a Donnie.

_-Donatello, eres muy inteligente y tienes muy buenas intenciones…-_ le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras que Donnie la miraba fijamente. _-…pero recuerda cuidarte a ti mismo y disfrutar de tu alrededor-_

-Comprendo- Donnie asintió y mientras ella se acercaba al menor, él bajo la vista un momento.

_-Miguel Ángel, inocente y de gran corazón…-_ Mikey sonrío enormemente ante aquello. Raph rodo los ojos ante aquello y Leo se rio levemente por esa acción. _–…pero…-_ la sonrisa de Mikey se borro y cambio a ser una mueca de nerviosismo, tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que diría. _-…esa mascara que utilizas la mayoría de la veces te lastima a ti mismo, aunque la utilices con buenas intenciones-_ "Kim" sonrío ante la mueca de las cuatro tortugas. _–Solo intenta mostrar tus verdaderas emociones, tu familia y amigos estarán ahí para apoyarte-_

-S-Si…g-gracias- Mikey sudo frio, sabiendo lo que vendría después. Ella les sonrío con cariño, mientras que su ojo negro empezaba a aclararse hasta volver a su color original.

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir- ella estiro las alas y se rio suavemente. –Nos vemos y cuídense-

-Adiós Kim- se despidieron, mientras que ella alzo vuelo y desapareció justo antes de tocar el techo.


	8. ¡Fin!

-¡Qué bien se siente estar aquí fuera!- sonrío Mikey una vez que salieron de la casa.

-Tienes razón- Leo respiro profundo y sonrío al sentir el viento de la noche golpear levemente su rostro.

-Oye Mikey…- el mencionado se volteo hacia Raph, quien lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con el seño levemente fruncido. -…¿a qué se refería ella cuando dijo mascara?- el menor sonrío nervioso, al mismo tiempo que sentía la mirada de sus tres hermanos sobre él.

-P-Pues…b-bueno…he…- se rasco de manera nerviosa la nuca, mientras que retrocedía un paso con disimulo. -¡Yo no sé nada!- empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- Raph siguió rápidamente al menor, con la gran intención de atraparlo. -¡No te escaparas de la explicación!-

-¡Guarda silencio Raph, somos ninjas!- hablo Leo con el seño fruncido viendo como sus hermanos se alegaban rápidamente. –Vamos Donnie, tenemos que alcanzarlos- empezó a correr.

-E-Esta bien- Donnie, antes de dar un paso, miro la casa por última vez. Después de unos segundos suspiro y corrió detrás de sus hermanos.

**_Flash Back_**

**_-Eres débil…-_** hablo él levitando alrededor de Donnie, quien estaba sentado en el piso y atado.

-Eso no es cierto- frunció el seño. "Él" se rio levemente y se detuvo en frente de la tortuga, quien lo miro a los ojos.

**_-Si lo eres-_** con su dedo alzo el mentón del genio, quien trago en seco y tembló ligeramente. **_–Déjame tomar el control y dejaras de ser débil y miedoso-_**

-¡Cállate!- se zafo de manera brusca de aquel agarre, para después mirarlo con el seño fruncido. –Además, yo sé que mis hermanos me sacaran de aquí- una sonrisa tenebrosa apareció en aquel rostro pálido.

**_-Si tú lo dices-_** se levanto y le dio la espalda. **_–Tomare el control y tus hermanos o tu amiga no podrán hacer nada contra mi-_** después de soltar un risa, la cual le dio escalofríos a la tortuga, se desvaneció y lo dejo solo.

-¡No!- se empezó a mover, intentando recobrar su libertad pero sin mucho éxito. -¡Vuelve aquí!- se detuvo y bajo la vista. Suspiro lentamente, levantando la vista asustado al sentir algo subir por sus brazos. Miro con miedo, notando con la poca luz del lugar como algo color negro subía por sus brazos con lentitud. -¡Hey!- aquella cosa negro llego a su rostro, adentrándose lentamente por su boca. Un dolor de cabeza fue lo siguiente que el genio sintió. Su vista se empezó a nublar con lentitud, hasta que su mundo se volvió negro y quedo inconsciente.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-¿Estás bien Don?- pregunto Leo preocupado, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su hombro y lo detenía.

-Sí, no te preocupes- sin mirar directamente al líder, se zafo del agarre e intento seguir caminando pero Leo lo volvió a detener agarrándolo de la muñeca. –Vamos Leo, no pasa nada- lo miro y le sonrío levemente, mientras que el mencionado lo veía seriamente y sin soltarlo. –Además, tenemos que alcanzar a Mikey y a Raph-

-Ellos están ahí- apunto hacia el frente. Donnie miro y parpadeo sorprendido al verlos a ambos ahí cerca: Raph sobre el menor, sujetándolo y exigiendo respuesta, mientras que Mikey intentaba ser libre y repetía una y otra vez "¡no es nada, lo juro!". –Dime la verdad…- el genio se volteo hacia él. -…¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con seriedad.

-Ya te lo dije…- se soltó de agarre y se encogió de hombros. -…no es nada, no te preocupes-

-Y yo te conozco Donnie, sé que me estas mintiendo en la cara en este momento- Leo se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente.

-N-No es nada Leo, enserio- hablo Donnie con nerviosismo. El líder lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, para después suspirar y rascarse levemente el cuello.

-Si tú lo dices- se le acerco y le rodeo el cuello con su brazo. –Pero cuando me lo quieras decir, estaré aquí esperando- se separo del genio y empezó a caminar.

-He…L-Leo…- el mencionado se detuvo y se volteo hacia él, mirándolo con atención. –S-Solo fue…algo que "él" me dijo y…q-que me dejo pensando- murmuro jugando de manera nerviosa con sus manos. Leo sonrío levemente y se acerco a su hermano, tocando ligeramente su frente con su dedo.

-No sé lo que te dijo pero no le hagas caso- Donnie lo miro fijamente. –Ven, vamos s sacarle algunas respuestas a Mikey-

-Claro- asintió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose mejor. Se acercaron rápidamente a Raph y Mikey, quien grito al verlos acercarse.

-¡Que no significa nada!…¡Se los juro, no tiene significado!- se escucho la voz nerviosa de Mikey.

-¿¡Y tú crees que te vamos a creer!?- esta vez fue Raph.

-¡En tus sueños Mikey!- hablo Leo. Donnie se rio ante aquello, para después unirse a la pelea.


End file.
